Harry Potter and Lily's Horcrux
by BlackAutumnPhoenix
Summary: They all thought Lily was the perfect girl. But all good girls were bad girls who never get caught. Now Lily is back and tutoring her son to be as Slytherin as he could be. Oh, what would they say?
1. Chapter 1 The Diary

Harry Potter and Lily's Horcrux

Summary: They all thought Lily was the perfect girl. But all good girls were bad girls who never get caught. Now Lily is back and tutoring her son to be as Slytherin as he could be. Oh, what would they say?

Disclaimer: There are things money cannot buy.

Chapter One : The Diary

"Aunt Petunia, I will be back by 7 for dinner. I want roast chicken tonight, or perhaps fish and chips." A certain 10 year old boy by t he name of Hadrian James Potter told his 'aunt', who was trying to avoid looking at him in the eye, dispassionately.

Aunt Petunia nodded nervously and escaped out of the hall into the kitchen. Hadrian watched her go with some amusement. '_Stupid muggles_,' he thought, shaking his head.

The Dursleys had all been like that, listening to Hadrian's every command, or as Hadrian so nicely put it, requests, ever since he proved to be able to do _it_. _It_ of course, was _magic_. The Dursleys, apparently wanted to beat the freakishness out of him, but after he hurled Uncle Vernon out of the window, set Aunt Petunia on fire and set a Boa Constrictor on Dudley during his birthday trip when he was 8, they gave up and gave in to him.

And it was all thanks to that diary.

_Flashback_

Dirty and disgusting were only _some_ words he could use to describe the attic. Uncle _Vermin _had assigned him to clear it by that evening, pawning his dinner in.

Being only a mere 8 year old at that time, he was easily bullied into submission. He was sifting though an old cobweb infested bookcase when _it_ caught his eye. He carefully pried it out, and blew the dust off it. It was a dull, perhaps once vibrant green colored book, with the name 'Lily R. Evans' in bright silver lettering at the bottom of the book. It had felt so… inviting… so right. He had pocketed it to explore later.

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

He flipped through the first few pages of it and was surprised to see that there was nothing there. Then on the 6th page, there was one simple sentence: what is your name?

What? He flipped throughout the whole book, but there was only that single sentence. Was this a joke? He never knew his mother, only that her name was Lily Evans, and that his father was some guy named James Potter. Shrugging, he uncapped his ball point pen and shook it a few times. The ink was seriously going to run out, so it meant another trip to Dudley's stationery bin. Since he had nothing to do , he might as well do as it said.

Carefully,( he did'nt want to smudge the ink) he wrote his name with his unique cursive writing on the page. Hadrian James Potter

And in front of him, the words were sucked into the old parchment! He started, but then words began to appear. _Hello my dear Harry. What year is it? _

He gulped. '_Is this magic?_' He wondered. Is this magic? Its 1988. I'm 8 years old. And are you my mother's diary? The words were once again sucked into the parchment.

_Yes I am your mother's diary, although I hold a piece your mother's soul in me. That is very advanced magic. Oh! My darling son is all grown up! _

Magic exists?

Here the diary paused. Then the words that appeared were crooked as if the person writing them was gripping the pen very hard. _They never told you?_

Who never told me what?

_Who are you staying with right now?_

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dudley too. 

_End Flashback_

It was from then on when the diary had explained to Hadrian the wizarding world and some magics. As he progressed, Lily( Hadrian preferred calling her that) taught him how to control the 'accidental magic' and he used it to get his way with the Dursleys. It was an understatement to say that Lily hated her sister.

_A filthy muggle! A MUGGLE DARES TO TREAT YOU LIKE THAT!_

Hadrian had to agree with her.

Right now, ever since when he started to write to Lily, she could converse to him in his head. Lily had explained to him what the term 'Horcruxes' meant and that the diary was one. But she had told Hadrian she did not want to live again, and that the Horcrux was only for the purpose of literally 'seeing' her son all grown up.

"Where is this Diagon Alley again?" Hadrian asked his mother.

"Muggle London." Lily answered, busy with finding the way to Charing Cross Road.

"What?"

Lily had made to keep a corporeal form with the help of Hadrian. Hell, even he had no idea how she did it, only that she did it. She had just asked Hadrian to leave her diary in some girl's bag, preferably someone he hated, and then she was gone for quite a few weeks. When Lily returned, she had a corporeal form and could switch places in and out of the diary. The diary when Lily was in her corporeal form was useless and the girl whom Hadrian had 'given' the book to was never heard from again. Not that Hadrian minded. He hated the girl anyway.

Lily stored a lot of odd things in her diary. For example, her wand and scraps of _blank_ parchment. Wasn't the book itself [parchment? He would never understand his mother.

Their destination was: a tiny, dinghy little pub squashed between two larger muggle stores. It was quite hard to spot, if you didn't look hard enough, you wouldn't know it was there.

Hadrian scowled. "That's the entrance to Diagon Alley? Not much to look at, huh?"

"No." Lily agreed readily. "The status of the wizarding world…" She shook her head. "No wonder Tom wanted to change it."

"Who's Tom?"

"Tell you later dear."

The inside of the pub was as small and dinghy as the outside, if not even more. It was so cramped, Hadrian thought no one would be able to even fit comfortably there. They got through the pub,and into the back alley, which according to Lily was the Leaky Cauldron, without much ado, thanks to the glamours and notice-me-not charms Lily had cast on both of them. There wasn't many people in the pub at all.

There were only trash boxes in the back alley and nothing more. The only exit he saw was the door they had came from. Lily took out her wand and tapped a certain spot on the brick wall to one side, which Hadrian knew was the key to Diagon Alley.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the bricks moved, creating a beautiful archway through the wall. Even if Hadrian had seen Diagon Alley in Lily's memories, nothing prepared him for this.

Witches and wizards milled around everywhere. The air reeked of the strongly sweet scent of magic. Thousands of shops lined the street, stretching into the distance.

Through the hustle and bustle of the Alley, Lily grinned smugly at his expression. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

Lily dragged Hadrian through the throng of people, the latter having lost the use of his legs as he was too busy gaping at the Alley. After about a minute, they ended up in front of a large white building, which Hadrian recognized as Gringotts.

"Just going to get some Galleons." Lily said cheerfully as they passed two odd looking creatures, probably goblins, who nodded at the duo as they passed by. "And some stuff. Then we buy you some proper robes. I hate muggle clothing."

The duo walked up to a pair of large silver doors, where a poem was written:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

"I never found the poem artistic. I could probably do a better job," Lily whispered to Hadrian who giggled.

Lily led Hadrian to the main hall of the bank. On both sides, goblins were stationed behind counters, working on each and every of their jobs. Lily pulled Hadrian to the farthest one, removing her diary in the process.

"I would like to withdraw some money from the Eclisse Vault." Lily said as she removed her Gringotts key from the diary, passing it to the goblin.

The goblin dubiously took the key. "Are you sure? The last person who tried to access the Vault with a fake key died a gruesome death at the hands of the wards…"

Lily made a nasty sound. "Probably that Sienna. No matter. Just check the key and bring us to the Vault!"

The goblin examined the key, squinting at it, trying to find some kind of a flaw. He was disappointed. "Very well. Griphook! Bring them to the Vault 222."

And then followed the most exhilarating cart ride in Hadrian's life.

It left Hadrian green-faced at the end though.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked in concern.

"Yeah—no…"

The Vault door in front of them was large and imposing, with gilded silver and gold runes decorating the sides. It was pure black, and in front of the Vault was…a dragon.

Hadrian screeched and jumped back, almost tripping Lily, who was standing directly behind him. Lily chuckled at his reaction.

"It's ok. Meet Verity, my father's pet Chinese Fireball." Lily introduced.

"You... you have a pet DRAGON?"

"My father's. You weren't listening."

"Whatever. Will it let us through? Coz I don't feel like being turned into roast chicken."

"Of course." Lily walked up to the gigantic beast and cooed softly. "Hello, Verity."

The dragon gave Lily a long calculating look before deciding to give her a long, wet lick.

"Told you." Lily beckoned to both Hadrian and Griphook, who had been watching the scene at the sidelines.

"Aww. And I thought I would have to drag your crisps out." The goblin muttered not-so-softly.

Hadrian glared at the goblin not-so-nicely.

The other wards were disabled by Lily easy enough. When the door to the Vault swung open, to say Hadrian was surprised was a severe understatement. There was mountains and mountains of gold, silver sparkling merrily beside, while hills of bronze twinkled inconspicuously behind the silver sickles.

Lily grinned at the stunned Hadrian and pushed him into the Vault. "Go on. Take what you want." And passed him a bottomless pouch.

After quite a few minutes of filling the pouch up (Hadrian bet there was about 500 galleons, 50 sickles, 60 knuts in there right now) , Lily called for them to go. She had stored whatever she wanted into the diary Horcrux, and Hadrian was disappointed that he was so busy filling the pouch that he didn't see what she had taken.

"All the better. Those are for your birthday." Lily teased.

Griphook, who had been patiently waiting outside for them, took them back to the surface of Earth. Hadrian didn't like the underground very much. Too dark and gloomy and wet.

Once out of Gringotts, Lily pulled him to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get a change of clothes. "Those muggle clothes are horrible."

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at fanfiction. A rather meek one at that. The other chapters will be longer. Too lazy to type more…Urghh…By the way, I'm using my sister's account, but I guess I'll be getting my own soon. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dynamic entry

Harry Potter and Lily's Horcrux

Chapter Two: The dynamic entrance of a big friendly giant named Hagrid

* * *

**Summary - **They all thought Lily was the perfect girl. But all good girls were bad girls who never get caught. Now Lily is back and tutoring her son to be as Slytherin as he could be. Oh, what would they say?

* * *

**Disclaimer**- No. Unfortunately, I'm not JKR.

* * *

**T**he storm shook the Dursley's whole house to its roots, lightning flashed brightly, illuminating Harry's room. If one was to peer into the glass windows, he might have seen a ghostly outline of a young woman in her early twenties sitting next to a boy with messy black hair and jaded eyes.

Lily was in her semi-corporeal form, sitting beside Harry and gazing out of the window. Rain pelted mercilessly against the glass, it was a wonder they did not shatter.

"Oh, it's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked, staring at the thick curtain of rain. "And on the night before my birthday too." He added sarcastically.

"Ha ha. I'm sure the rain will let up soon." Lily grinned and ruffled Harry's hair, knowing he really hated anyone messing his already messy hair up. "And do you want to go to the zoo tomorrow? And we'll buy you some birthday presents on the way back too." The 'since the Dursleys apparently wouldn't' hung in the air between them.

Harry nodded eagerly. "Oh yes! Dudley always gets to celebrate hid birthdays at different places."

Lily frowned, "Don't talk about them now, they'll just spoil the mood." Unfortunately, what was don was done, and the mood was already sour. To her, at least.

Both fell silent an gazed out of the window. The clock read 11:55 pm in large luminous red letters, and Hadrian yawned.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep. You're going to have a long day tomorrow." Lily suggested softly, smoothing down her son's hair.

"Mnnn…mum, you never told me who Tom Riddle is." Harry blinked blearily at Lily and snuggled closer to her. He glanced at the clock. Great, another 3 minutes. Time was ticking extremely slowly for him today.

Lily glanced at Harry and sighed. "Do you really want to know? I can't guarantee you're going to be sastified though, because my knowledge of things is pretty outdated. "

At Harry's adamant face, she gave in. "Well-" Lily suddenly paused, looking out of the window. "Someone's coming." A wary glint appeared in her eyes. "I forgot. You're turning eleven. So that means a Hogwarts' professor is coming to get you. How could I have forgotten?" Turning to Harry, she murmured, "I'll be going, dearie. Take care-" Her semi-corporeal form disappeared in a shower of golden sparks.

The diary dropped on Harry's lap. Harry put it aside, and peered out of the window. He could just make out the foggy form of a really big man.

BOOM. There was a loud noise, and Harry jumped in fright. This really big man who according to his mother was a Hogwarts professor, was knocking on the door. Harry was on his feet in a moment. Grabbing the diary, he stuffed it into a random drawer and slammed open his bedroom door in his haste to get the door, partly in excitement, partly in terror. If the giant guy knocked the door again, the door might not survive. And Harry liked that door with the snake pattered doorknob.

BOOM.

Harry rushed down the stairs as the door to the master bedroom was flung open. A purple faced Vernon emerged followed by a sort of frightened Petunia. Dudley the fat pig boy took a little longer to get up.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudley whined stupidly. " I was sleeping."

Harry shook his head. He knew that pig boy was stupid. But this? Couldn't even consider as stupid. This was retarded.

CRASH.

The door came _flying _off its hinges. Harry mourned for the poor door. He was fond of it. Then he wondered what type of force the person had used. It certainly was impressive.

Harry took a good look at the man outside the door, holding a flowery pink umbrella, and could not help but gape. He knew the man was big, but this was – _gigantic._ Harry was so taken by the man's huge frame he didn't even close his mouth.

Close your mouth honey. It will attract flies. The man is Hagrid, by the way. Although I don't remember him being quite so large. Lily said offhandedly in Harry's head.

Hagrid? Harry wondered in his mind.

Yes. The amiable oaf I told you about a few years ago. Harry got the impression that his mother actually narrowed her eyes threateningly. Did you actually listen? She asked dangerously.

Uh. Harry was saved from answering when Uncle Vernon finally found his voice, only what came out sounded like a squeak.

Vernon then cleared his throat and squeaked again. "Who are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

I, the original author's cousin, has typed this chapter of this story, as the original author is being lazy and wrote a big pile of BS in my notebook about this story. This is the _edited _version of it though, soooo the language isn't that bad. 0.o Ok anyway, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Will be longer next time, me swears. R&R :)**  
**


End file.
